Luces nocturnas
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Durante una visita nocturna a la casa Tendo, Ukyo descubre algo que no le agrada y reconoce, aunque sea por un sólo momento, la verdad que se niega a aceptar. Oneshot publicado originalmente en 2003.


El rítimico tic-tac de un reloj interrumpía suavemente el silencio que inundaba la habitación.

Dentro de ésta, dos figuras se alcanzaban a distinguir en la penumbra. El suave jadeo de sus respiraciones se mezclaba con el sonido del paso del tiempo.

El camino de los rayos lunares era cortado de tajo por las cortinas de encaje que, en esta noche, parecían conspirar con la tranquilidad que rodeaba todo. No había una sola brisa; excepto la producida por el aliento de los dos jóvenes, que se encontraban profundamente dormidos sobre la cama; demasiado pequeña para contenerlos, pero a la vez con más espacio que nunca, puesto que se encontraban demasiado juntos.

El chico estaba recostado de espaldas y, sobre él, se encontraba una chica a la que sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura con un brazo; mientras que el otro, lo mantenía doblado abajo de su propia cabeza. La joven, por su parte, descansaba plácidamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero, mientras le rodeaba el torso con los brazos. Las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas. Dormían ajenos a todo. Incluso a quien se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Se escuchó el ruido de un golpe ligero sobre el cristal de la ventana; producto del contacto involuntario de la espátula de Ukyo contra éste. Como la llevaba en su lugar acostumbrado: a su espalda; no se percató, sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que no cabía por la abertura de la ventana. Unas gotas de sudor escurrieron por su frente, pensando en las consecuencias de su descuido; sin saber, por esta vez, quien iba a estar enfadado y quien recibiría el castigo. Se preparó para contraatacar, pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Todo siguió como antes.

Casi conteniendo la respiración se deslizó hacia el interior de la recámara de Akane, procurando evitar cualquier obstáculo. Sus pies tocaron el suelo sigilosamente y el susurrante sonido pronto se mezcló con los ruidos de la noche.

La joven permaneció inmóvil por varios instantes, permitiendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran al mayor grado de oscuridad que ahí reinaba. Poco a poco, las sombras cobraron forma: la silla, el clóset, la cama, Akane y Ranma.

¿Ranma? Ukyo se frotó con fuerza los ojos; pensando que, quizás, los escasos rayos de luz le jugaban una mala pasada. Decidió acercarse más a la cama para corroborar su primera impresión.

Una vez que la confirmación fue plena, la furia la inundó. Había llegado hasta aquí para cobrar de una vez por todas la última gran ofensa recibida por parte de esa estúpida; sólo para ser ofendida más gravemente aún por la visión de ambos, demasiado juntos, en esa cama. ¡Esa torpe marimacho se atrevía a comportarse como la gatita china! ¡Ya vería en lo que se había metido! ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de dormir con Ranma!

Sin querer volver atrás en su línea de pensamiento, pasó a lo que mejor le salía: la acción. Inmediatamente preparó su espátula para enviar a la chica de pelo corto a la estratósfera ¿Qué se creía Akane? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que a Ra-chan no le interesaba en lo más mínimo una torpe y desgarbada chica como ella? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera descargar un golpe, escuchó su nombre:

─¿Uchan? ─la voz de Ranma, aunque baja, no sonó para nada soñolienta y ella se preguntó si se habría percatado de su llegada. Desconcertada, y todavía furiosa, enfocó su visión para identificar el brillo de los ojos de su prometido y amigo. Fue en ese momento que descubrió perpleja que la mirada de Ranma transmitía todo, menos amabilidad.

Sin poder articular ninguna palabra, ni siquiera emitir algún sonido, observó cómo el chico se incorporaba y colocaba cuidadosamente a Akane sobre la cama; con suavidad, como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Asombrosamente la joven no se despertó, pese a que su compañero tuvo que desengancharse prácticamente de su cuerpo.

Ukyo pudo sentir, más que ver, cómo la expresión de Ranma cambiaba abruptamente al contemplar a esa prometida suya. Permaneció ahí, sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo cómo un dolor punzante invadía su pecho y se extendía a todo su cuerpo. No entendía. No quería siquiera tratar de entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

─Debemos salir de aquí ─dijo Ranma, con voz baja, aunque sin susurrar; su tono le dijo, que no era una petición, sino una orden. Observó fijamente a su amado, sin saber cómo actuar. Él permanecía inmóvil, haciendo de barrera entre ella y la cama de Akane, en franca actitud protectora. Entendió claramente que él no saldría si no salía ella primero.

El enojo creció en Ukyo al comprender el silencioso mensaje del muchacho ¿Qué trataba de hacer? ¿Evitar que Akane despertara y lo mandara a volar? ¡Al infierno con todo! ¡No se saldría con la suya! ¡No esta vez! ¡No después de lo que había visto!

Decidida volvió a levantar la espátula y se preparó para atacar, sin importar quién saliera herido. Su oponente fue más rápido que de costumbre y le arrebató la espátula al tiempo que evitaba que gritara. Sin miramientos se sintió arrastrada hacia el pasillo, fuera de la habitación de su rival.

─¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Ukyo? ─lo escuchó decir mientras continuaban desplazándose hacia el exterior de la casa. Sin soltarla en ningún momento, Ranma descendió la escalera, cruzó la estancia y salió al patio, hasta que se detuvo justo en el sitio donde ella había estado momentos antes: bajo la ventana de Akane.

Pese a su confusión y lo extraño de todo el episodio, Ukyo no tardó en entender el objetivo de esta acción: Ranma no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar a Akane sin vigilancia. Realmente su prometido era enfermizo con eso de su deber, pensó exasperada. Después de razonar un poco más, volvió a enfurecerse y su estado de ánimo empeoró al escuchar las siguientes instrucciones:

─Voy a soltarte ─le informó Ranma, y en su voz aún se percibía el enfado. Para su sorpresa, también le dirigió una advertencia:─no intentes gritar o los dos la pasaremos mal.

Se sintió libre de las manos de Ranma y por un momento añoró el contacto de su cuerpo. Pensó, brevemente, que Ra-chan casi nunca la tocaba. En lo que se refería a abrazos, Xian Pu llevaba el liderazgo gracias a sus trinquiñuelas de amazona. Sin querer realmente reflexionar en ello, comprendió que, la única chica a quien él tocaba voluntariamente era Akane: cuando la levantaba en sus brazos para protegerla. Sí, ella era la única a la que Ranma no apartaba de sí.

Desechando tan lúgubres pensamientos se volvió a mirar al protagonista de tan singulares reflexiones.

─¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ─preguntó, sin molestarse en disimular su enfado. Por regla general, eso servía para descolocar a Ranma.

─No sé si lo has notado; pero, es de madrugada ─dijo Ranma, conservando la voz lo más bajo posible, y también preguntó:─ ¿Intentas despertar a todos?

─Sólo quería hablar con Akane ─respondió ella, intentando aparentar inocencia; no obstante, se arrepintió de inmediato porque la mirada directa del muchacho, más que sus palabras, le dijo que, al menos por esta noche, no admitía bromas.

Ukyo tragó saliva, profundamente perturbada por todo cuanto había sucedido desde su llegada al dojo. ¿Era su imaginación o nada estaba en su sitio aquella noche?. Miró de nuevo hacia Ranma, y su enfado se transformó en desasosiego al ver que él continuaba esperando una explicación.

─¿Porqué la trajiste contigo? ─ le preguntó Ranma, al tiempo que le mostraba la espátula que le había quitado minutos antes─. No es necesaria para charlar y, dudo mucho que ésta sea hora de visitar a nadie ─apuntó, sin disimular su decepción. Su tono más acusador que nunca. Por una vez, parecía lamentar su mutua amistad.

Ukyo trató de pensar en una buena explicación para salir bien librada. Todo indicaba que Mu Tsu había tenido razón, al advertirla de acercarse al dojo por los próximos días. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba imaginar algo coherente, recordó que ella no era quien tenía que dar explicaciones, sino Ranma. La visión de él y Akane en esa cama aún estaba demasiado fresca en su memoria.

─¿Porqué estabas con ella Ra-chan? ¿Es que tuviste algún problema con su familia? ─preguntó, y la expresión de sorpresa de Ranma le dijo que, al parecer, tenía problemas para entender de qué estaba hablando. No obstante, no se rindió y realizó otro esfuerzo: ─Si es así y necesitas ayuda, puedes quedarte conmigo en el restaurante mientras las cosas se normalizan. No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres.

Al percibir, bajo la luz nocturna, la expresión de Ranma, casi se dio de patadas ella misma. Sin duda,se había equivocado de nuevo. Más aún: comprendió que su oferta no era bienvenida en absoluto por su prometido. Entendió, por fin, que no había sido muy inteligente por su parte, insinuar que Ranma necesitaba ayuda; aunque aún no podía imaginar el motivo por el que él se encontraba en la habitación de Akane.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio; insensible a su confusión; enfrentando su análisis con tranquilidad. Parecía renuente a dirigirle la palabra; pero, instantes después, cambió de opinión y habló:

─Ukyo, dime ─solicitó en tono grave─. ¿No te basta con lo que sucedió esta tarde? ─la expresión del chico, bañada por la luz de la luna y el alumbrado público, denotaba la misma fatiga que su voz─. ¿No estás aburrida de este juego absurdo? ¿Es que acaso has olvidado que un combatiente debe tener honor?

Ella lo observó fijamente, con toda la incredulidad que sentía dibujada en su rostro. Eso era mucho peor que si le hubiera dado uno de sus mejores golpes. Así se sentía al escucharlo; pero él no se dio cuenta. Al parecer, estaba de verdad fatigado; tan fatigado, que no le importaba herir sus sentimientos. La tristeza se apoderó de ella mientras unas no bienvenidas lágrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas

─¡Nunca Ra-chan! ─exclamó con rabia─. ¡Nunca me cansaré! ¡Jamás me daré por vencida hasta que seas mío! Porque para mí esto no es un juego ¿lo entiendes? ¡Yo te amo! ─le gritó, encarándolo, demostrándole cuánto la había herido con su insensibilidad.

Ranma se negó a encontrar su mirada y realmente pareció angustiado. Pudo percibir que se sonrojaba y que había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de abrazarlo; pero, en cuanto lo hizo, notó que se ponía rígido. Intentó encontrar sus ojos nuevamente, pero descubrió que miraba un punto más allá de sus hombros. Por su expresión, sólo podía tratarse de una persona.

─¡Akane! ─lo escuchó decir, y le pareció que sonaba demasiado preocupado. Como siempre que temía que un simple incidente se convirtiera en un malentendido. Sonrió para sí misma. Al menos, de esa manera, su noche no estaría echada a perder. Akane se enfadaría, por que ella le había ganado una vez más, y él recibiría un castigo ejemplar.

Por experiencias pasadas reaccionó apartándose del camino con rapidez; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, las cosas no ocurrieron como cabía esperar.

─¿Ranma? Yo...─extrañamente, Akane no montó en cólera y se limitó a avanzar, con evidente esfuerzo, en dirección a ellos. Lo que iba a decir quedó en suspenso cuando, sin mayores preámbulos, cayó al suelo, al parecer desmayada.

Ranma reaccionó. Inmediatamente se liberó del abrazo de Ukyo y se dirigió hacia Akane. Luego, inclinándose, la levantó en sus brazos y se encaminó de regreso a la casa.

Ukyo tuvo la extraña sensación de haberse convertido en un fantasma; alguien sin cuerpo, ni voz, ni esencia; invisible para él. Lo observó entrar de nuevo en la casa y no pudo evitar seguirlo. Al entrar en la sala, donde estaba el televisor, lo escuchó hacerle una petición:

─¿Puedes desenrrollar el futón? Se encuentra al lado de ese sofá ─dijo. Evidentemente, él no podía hacerlo, puesto que aún sostenía a Akane.

Ocultando su creciente incomodidad, la joven chef se dirigió a hacer lo que le pedía. Una vez que el muchacho hubo recostado a Akane sobre el futón, salió de la habitación; sólo para regresar momentos después con varios cobertores; uno de los cuales le tendió a ella.

No supo qué hacer. Al parecer Ranma esperaba que se quedara; pero no podía permanecer ahí sin estallar de rabia ante lo que veía. No podía consentir en hacerlo y sufrir lo indecible siendo un mudo testigo de cómo su rival era tratada con tanta delicadeza y ternura.

─Hace frío, Ukyo ─explicó Ranma─. Será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras amanece.

─Pero...¿Y si Akane despierta? ─se escuchó preguntar. Maldijo su propia voz, que sonó temerosa y dubitativa; como si le temiera a quien estaba muy por debajo de su nivel de pelea.

─No despertará ─declaró Ranma con seguridad. Mientras hablaba, el joven artista marcial abrazó nuevamente a Akane y la recostó en su regazo; cubriendo a ambos con uno de los cobertores. Luego, como si comprendiera que ella requería una explicación, dijo: ─ El doctor Tofu le aplicó un tratamiento porque no había dormido en varios días; así que, aunque sea muy fuerte, no puede hacer nada contra el shiatsu ─la expresión del chico era seria, preocupada y luego cambió a una mueca semi-divertida, antes de agregar:─ ¡Cielos, quisiera conocer esos puntos de presión!

Ukyo lo miró con sorpresa, no entendía la razón de semejante remedio. Él pareció entender su desconcierto y explicó:

─Al contrario que la mayoría de los artistas marciales, ella siempre duerme profundamente; así que le resulta difícil estar alerta a cualquier amenaza. Con lo sucedido estos últimos días ha tenido que gastar energía extra para estar preparada a cualquier pelea ─hizo una pausa y luego su rostro adquirió la apariencia del granito, misma que se acentuó conforme pronunciaba la siguiente frase:─ como la que estuvo a punto de ocurrir esta noche.

Ukyo palideció ante sus palabras, no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación. Ranma no lo notó y continuó explicando:

─El doctor Tofu insistió en esto, así que yo también insistí en vigilarla ─su rostro se suavizó con una sonrisa─, aunque ella es peligrosa aún profundamente dormida ─su mirada se enfocó sobre Akane al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba─. Me gustaría que la hubieras visto acabar con Happosai la vez que le aplicó el punto shiatsu del sueño.

Ukyo sólo atinó a mirarlo, azorada; sin saber si creerle o no; sin embargo, pese a lo extraño de todo, hubo algo que no escapó a su escasa comprensión: el toque de orgullo y ternura en la voz de él. Nunca había visto a Ranma tan profundamente preocupado y tampoco había supuesto que conociera tantos detalles sobre el carácter de Akane.

Esa noche, al verlo sentado tranquilamente, cuidando de su prometida, entendió que, pese a su inmadurez y a sus protestas, realmente ellos tenían una posibilidad real de convertirse en una familia. Posiblemente no estaban conscientes de ello, pero en el fondo de sus corazones eran seres complementarios: se pertenecían.

Sonrió sin ganas. Posiblemente era la luz de la luna que la estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, o tal vez, al contrario de lo que le dijera a Ranma, sí estaba muy cansada.

De repente supo que tenía que irse, que lo que había visto ahí era algo íntimo, privado; que, al día siguiente, todo volvería a ser igual para todos. Se levantó decidida y salió sigilosamente de la residencia Tendo. Si Ranma lo notó, no dio muestras de haberlo hecho.

De pie, sobre el muro que daba a la calle, Ukyo observó la tenue luz que se filtraba por los cristales de la sala donde había dejado a Ranma y a Akane. Recordó que provenía de una lámpara de noche que él había traído junto con los cobertores. Después, su mirada se posó sobre el poste de alumbrado público, que parpadeó antes de fundirse dejándola a merced de la luz lunar. Volvió a mirar nuevamente hacia la casa y no distinguió nada. Miró más allá. hacia la ciudad y entendió que había ocurrido un apagón general. Una nube eligió ese preciso momento para ocultar la resplandeciente luna.

Ukyo dudó entre continuar su camino y regresar a la seguridad de la casa Tendo; pero, al volver la vista hacia ésta distinguió un resplandor muy peculiar. Parecía el brillo de una flama insegura, no se veía como el que produciría una vela o una linterna, sino que era algo muy brillante. Intrigada, volvió con dificultad sobre sus pasos y atisbó por el cristal.

─¡El Mouko Takabisha! ─exclamó, sin realmente pronunciar las palabras, tremendamente sorprendida. Algo dentro de ella, se quebró, comprendiendo como nunca antes la magnitud de la batalla a la que se enfrentaba.

Que Ranma hubiese encendido una luz estando Akane dormida sólo se explicaba por el hecho de que le gustara contemplarla, como lo hizo cuando se había salido de la cama para llevarla hacia afuera y evitar que la despertara. Revivió la escena que acababa de presenciar recordando un detalle más: la felicidad y la autoconfianza producían ese poder en Ranma. Y eso significaba que él se sentía feliz por el hecho de tener a Akane entre sus brazos.

No había temor en su corazón, ni lágrimas en su rostro cuando comprendió lo sola que estaba; cuando entendió, en lo profundo de su ser, que la flama de la vida de Ranma siempre ardería para Akane.

La electricidad regresó en ese instante y la magia se desvaneció.

Ukyo enterró ese conocimiento en lo profundo de su alma, en espera de futuros días de madurez y se marchó a esperar el amanecer, confiando en que Ra-chan pronto estaría con ella para siempre. Ya pensaría en algo para derrotar a sus rivales. Después de todo, ella era la prometida bonita.

¿No?


End file.
